The present invention relates to a flexible manufacturing system for machining workpieces.
German Publication No. 32 43 335-Genschow et al. dated Sept. 9, 1984 and European Publication No. 83 73 01 084-Genschow et al dated June 13, 1984 (Publication No. 0110815-Genschow et al), each corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,016-Genschow et al dated Dec. 8, 1987, disclose a flexible manufacturing system where a transporting unit has a cross gantry construction, and the tools can be individually transported between a tool repository and tool machines with the aid of a gripper mechanism that operates both vertically and horizontally. Also known is a flexible manufacturing system that includes a high shelf and four horizontal tool machines that are interconnected by a shelf-control unit. Two tool-transporting devices are provided in the central storage region for handling the tools, and four tool exchange devices for exchanging the tools are disposed in tool magazines of the machines, with these magazines moving along during the machining (1980 discussion of the Sonderforschungsbereichs 155 "Flexible Fertigungssysteme, June 9, 1980, University of Stuttgart).
German Gebrauchsmuster No. 85 20 123-Burkhardt & Weber dated Jan. 2, 1985 discloses a support magazine for storing the tools of a tool machine that is equipped with a device for exchanging tools. The tools are stored in horizontal rows one above the other, with several shelves leaving a street between them for the transport of the tools. Also known from German Publication No. 1 261 373-Sedquick dated Oct. 24, 1967 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,298 are changing arms that are provided at both ends with grippers. An exchange of the tools is effected from two parallel positions, for example out of a tool machine magazine, into the spindle or arbor of the tool machine. German Publication No. 26 13 736-Caroi dated Oct. 28, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,656, and French Publication No. 1 434 203-Hure dated Feb. 28, 1966 disclose tool machines where an angle-cutting head is rotatable about an axis that is inclined relative to the horizontal. The plane of rotation is disposed perpendicular to the inclined axis of rotation of the cutting head, with the latter carrying out a circular arc movement about the axis of rotation. However, it is not possible hereby to realize the task of the transfer mechanism, which is provided ahead of or after the transport device, of providing a changing arm that is in the position to exchange tools in two planes that are disposed at right angles to one another.
In contrast to these heretofore known manufacturing apparatus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible manufacturing system where the tools are transported or transferred with structurally straightforward means, and in a time and space saving manner, from the shelf or shelves to the processing machines.